


记忆

by Raven41



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven41/pseuds/Raven41
Summary: 架空失忆梗





	记忆

1  
那是一片被树荫遮挡住的天空。树叶的间隙透过阳光，树叶在光影中晃动。  
醒来的时候，是一片空白。  
陌生的天花板，陌生的感觉。  
到处都在痛，头晕，想吐，视野里的那一片白色的天花板里还没来得及出现任何东西，就再次失去意识。

2  
Tsuyoshi几乎无法站立，冰冷的手抖个不停，全身紧绷，四肢被定住一般僵硬，只有那双眼睛睁的大大的，飞快的在联盟给出的名单上扫视。  
他看的飞快，却又仔细地一个不漏。  
那双眼睛已经满是血丝，他却连眨都不敢眨一下，一心在名单上飞快的搜索着，周围嘈杂不已，欢呼声和蓦然爆发开来的恸哭此起彼伏，而这一切像是与他没有任何关系，他维持着那个一动不动的僵硬姿势飞快的看完了名单上所有的名字，才脱力一般的垮下来，跌坐在地上。用冰冷的手揉了把脸，才发现自己已经满头冷汗。  
此时他才终于从那些寝食不安的日日夜夜中解放出来，那些守着战况提心吊胆的日子仿佛隔世一般让他恍惚。  
他扭过头看着周围或悲或喜的失控人群，喜悦才如同崩裂的山体一般轰隆作响。  
没有Koichi的名字！牺牲的军人名单上面没有Koichi的名字！  
身边因情绪失控而失态的人比比皆是，Tsuyoshi腿早已失去力量，手心撞上了凹凸不平的地面才发现自己已经脱力的摔倒在地上，再次把冰凉的手贴上自己的脸颊，Tsuyoshi弯起嘴角，久违的笑容回到脸上的时候，液体也终于从酸涩疼痛的眼眶里涌出。

“一定要回来……”Tsuyoshi低下头，用力眨了眨眼睛，视野里还是模糊一片。  
这场早有征兆的战争持续了整整九个月。三年前，从Koichi进了军方的技术部之后，Tsuyoshi就一直在担心战乱发生。  
战前的Koichi带着不正常的平静，两人之间的沉默蔓延开来，Tsuyoshi不知道怎么开口，怀着疑问的心上上下下的不安着，每次看到Koichi的眼睛欲言又止。  
这是两人的默契吗？Tsuyoshi看着Koichi靠在沙发上小憩的身影，伸手揉开眉间的褶皱，低声叹了口气。  
所以Tsuyoshi隐隐有预感，但是他们都不敢开口。  
最后还是Koichi的战友、也是他们的共同好友Nagase主动提出出发前几个好友久违的聚一聚，接到电话的时候Tsuyoshi往后靠在了墙上，心里那个过于沉重的重负落下来——对于和平的祈愿没有成真。  
未完待续 一场谈不上愉快的聚餐之后，他只能在火车站目送着Koichi和Nagase远去。

那一段每天攥着收音机等战报的时光已经不复存在了！Tsuyoshi站起来，拍了拍自己的脸颊，往家里走去，没走几步便快步跑起来，他跑过两人曾经肩并肩走过的街道，顺着早已走过了千百遍的路线，跑到了他和Koichi的家里。  
他们的家几乎没有变化，Koichi走的时候并没有带走很多东西，甚至把自己房间的所有钥匙都给了他。  
原封不动的屋子给Tsuyoshi错觉，让他以为Koichi只是还在加班，等下一秒便会推门而入，有的时候又觉得屋子空荡荡的可怕，好像Koichi再也不会回来。  
但是现在一切都不一样了，战争已经结束，Koichi很快就会回来，Tsuyoshi振作起精神，起身把稍显杂乱的屋子收拾干净，甚至找出了所有属于Koichi的钥匙，整整齐齐的摆在桌子上。  
一切都已经就绪，只等他回来就好。

3  
分期分批的士兵和军官纷纷凯旋，Tsuyoshi等了很久都没有Koichi的消息，Nagase是最后一批回来的负责收尾的军官，来不及换下一声戎装，他一到就急切又粗暴地敲开了Tsuyoshi的家门。  
风尘仆仆的他在最快的时间里把消息带给了Tsuyoshi：“Koichi还活着，只是我们失去了他的音讯。”  
一句话，从天堂到地狱。  
接下来的那一段记忆，其实Tsuyoshi也记不清了。  
据后来的Nagase回忆，那个时候的Tsuyoshi冷静的不得了，他问清楚了Koichi失去下落的始末和缘由，通过之前的人脉问到了所有可能会收留Koichi的地方，Tsuyoshi整整找了一个月，几乎踏遍了联盟所有的伤兵营。

记忆终于变得清晰的那个瞬间，是Tsuyoshi在最南边的简陋医院里，穿过满是病床和伤员的房间，看到了几乎一年没见的那个人。  
黑色的头发被剪短了不少，头上缠着一圈圈的绷带，几乎瘦脱了形的脸上没什么表情，垂着眼睛，看起来正在发呆。  
心脏重重的跳了一下，泪水一下子涌上了干涩的眼眶。  
Tsuyoshi几乎是冲到了Koichi的病床前，途中险些被绊倒在地上，他急匆匆的喊着Koichi的名字，却不知道是声音无法出口还是周围过于嘈杂，Koichi没有看向他，直到Tsuyoshi站定在他的病床前。  
Tsuyoshi伸出的手还没来得及触摸到他，察觉到来人的Koichi转过头来，那双与记忆力并无二致的眼睛看向自己的时候，黑色的瞳孔平静而空洞。  
“你好？”那双眼睛看着自己，却像是在看着别人。  
一个完全不认识的人。  
“Koichi？”Tsuyoshi试探的唤了一声。  
面前的人一脸困惑的看着自己，没有任何反应。  
“Koichi，你还认得我吗？”  
那个消瘦的青年摇了摇头，有些犹豫的开口道，“先生您认识我吗？”然后又顿了顿，“我受伤失忆了，Koichi……是我的名字吗？”说话眼睛里又多了几分急切，“您认识我吗？”  
Tsuyoshi差点在这一刻哭出来，何止认识，他们何止认识？他们相伴了那么多年的时间……心中最后一丝侥幸也宣告破灭，为了找Koichi他几乎用尽了所有的人脉，直到昨夜才得知有一个符合他描述但是身份不明的病人在这边的医院，无法联系家属的原因也正是这个病人的症状所致——失忆。  
没有记忆，没有身份，在作战区域的边缘被找到，送到了最近的医院，虽然尚无性命之忧，却也无从帮起。

“先生？”青年的眼睛里多了几分关切，可是Tsuyoshi知道，这不是Koichi看他的眼神。这样的眼神实在是过于陌生，明明是他最熟悉的人，却用如此生疏的方式称呼他。  
Tsuyoshi站在原地，一时之间没有办法消化这个事实——  
他的Koichi，失忆了。  
他们认识了太久太久，以至于Tsuyoshi几乎忘记了在熟悉起来之前的年岁里是怎么相处的，连遇到Koichi之前的事甚至都不太清晰，因为他们实在认识了太久太久——  
那是一段晦涩而久远的记忆，糅杂在颠沛流离的童年里面，记忆里是一只手拉了自己一把，他牵着那只手站起来，看向了手的主人，那双黑色的眼睛与现实重合。  
Tsuyoshi咽回苦涩的哽咽，眨了眨眼，露出温暖的笑容，他伸手搭上了Koichi消瘦的肩膀，手心几乎没有肉的肩骨让他心里一阵难受，Koichi几不可见的瑟缩了一下，却没有避开，那双黝黑的眼睛里满是疑惑，歪着头报以探寻的视线。  
“我叫Tsuyoshi，是你的朋友，来接你回家。”

 

4  
把Koichi带回家的手续比想象中困难许多，好在他证件带的齐全，Koichi把所有的证件都放在了他房间的书桌上，他离开的时候把房间收拾的一尘不染，只带走了一个箱子，一个公文包，其余的全部都留在了房间里。Tsuyoshi一路把他送到了站台，两人交换了一个拥抱之后，Koichi把房间的钥匙递给Tsuyoshi。其实两人的房间里都放着对方的备用钥匙，Koichi此时的行为并没有实际的意义，而更像是一个仪式，一种告别的方式，两人都没有说话，却用动作传递了这样的信息——  
我把我的容身之所托付给你——  
我在我们的地方等你回来——  
金属质地的钥匙还带着Koichi的温度，Tsuyoshi把钥匙攥在手心里，用另一只手向Koichi用力挥别……

离别的场景恍如隔世，Tsuyoshi烦躁的揉了把脸，脚尖一下下的点着地面，频率越来越快，在嘈杂的医院里发出哒哒的声音，等待医院前台的人办理手续。  
在衣服上蹭掉手心的汗水，他看向Koichi所在的方向，无奈被卷帘和墙壁挡住，看不到病房里的情况。  
方才的Koichi让他感到陌生，对于自己的到来并没有露出欣喜的神色，更多的是茫然和不安，显然自己在他的记忆里没有任何残留的印象，而他也很多年没有再Koichi身上看到如此明显的不安，尤其在Tsuyoshi试图靠近的时候，Tsuyoshi闭上眼睛，Koichi下意识的瑟缩让他难过。  
在他的记忆里，Koichi从来没有拒绝过他。  
小时候的他贪嘴，到手的食物很快就吃完了，那是物资匮乏的年代，他舔着手指看向总是小口小口的吃着东西的Koichi，Koichi抬起头，那双漆黑的眼睛里带着笑意，小心翼翼的把手上的东西掰下来一半，和自己分着吃；自己给Koichi的食物，即使Koichi不那么喜欢，也从来没有拒绝过。  
后来他们一起熬过了物资匮乏的年代，一起分享食物的习惯却再也没能改掉。  
日积月累，从生活上的琐事到个人原则，他们就好像失去了拒绝对方的能力一样，更不用提什么不可调和的矛盾了。  
但是现在的Koichi看着他，和看一个陌生人没有任何区别。  
“Domoto先生，您可以带他回去了。”医护人员把证件还给Tsuyoshi。  
但是这些都不重要。  
Tsuyoshi接过文件，道了声谢便匆匆往病房走去。Koichi还活着，身上虽然有伤却远不致死，已经没有什么比这更让人安心的了。  
没几步，Tsuyoshi便看到了朝这里张望的Koichi，显然Koichi正在等着自己。  
他朝Koichi露出一个笑容，加快了脚步。  
这一切都忘记也没有关系，Tsuyoshi看着Koichi，仿佛看到了很多年前的那个小孩。  
他们从来都没有分开过，Koichi丢失的那一部分全部都有他的参与，被遗忘的记忆他全部都记得。Tsuyoshi再次搭上Koichi的肩膀，这一次Koichi没有躲开。  
“我们可以回家了。”Tsuyoshi看着Koichi的眼睛，话语间带着温和的笑意。  
Koichi垂眸沉默了一会儿，便郑重又小心的给出了回答。  
“好。”

5  
他总是做梦。  
梦里是大量看不清细节的熟悉场景，纷纷乱乱的场景叠加成一个没有尽头的世界，每次都在他快要接触到尽头的时候便一脚踩空掉落下去，抬眼看又是一个熟悉的世界。  
大部分都是战乱的场景，他在战场上穿梭，从一个战场到另一个，总也等不到止息，只是隐约知道自己是能碰到什么熟悉的人的，可是在碰到之前只能不停地跑，总有什么熟悉的东西一闪而过，却从来都没有看清楚过。  
醒来的时候很累，记忆里却什么都没有，只记得自己看到了很多熟悉的东西，却想不出个所以然来。  
占据主要场景的是无边无止的战乱，他在敌军里时而厮杀时而撤离；又有运筹帷幄，又有冲锋陷阵。  
Koichi愣了好一会儿才弄清楚现状，他看了眼所处的位置，这里据说是他之前的房间。他坐起身，没有低头，脚在恰到好处的时候踩到地面，却没有落在冰凉的地板上，而是他自己的拖鞋里面。  
他的习惯比他自己更熟悉这个地方。  
他慢吞吞的起身，打开房门便是一阵扑鼻而来的咖啡香。  
“早。”此时在厨房忙碌的男子转过头来，朝他露出一个亲切的笑，“去坐吧，早饭很快就好了。”  
Koichi环视了一圈，从厨房有煎鸡蛋的香味传来，屋子里的摆设跟他昨天仔细看的并没有什么明显的不同，他走到餐桌前，桌上明显放了两人份的碗和咖啡，他随便选了面对厨房的那个位置坐下，静静的等着Tsuyoshi做的早饭。  
Tsuyoshi端着两个盘子出来，看到Koichi坐着的位置眼睛稍微睁大了一点，这个变化并不明显，却被Koichi捕捉到了。  
“怎么了？”Koichi问道。  
“你以前也坐的这个位置。”Tsuyoshi把盘子放到Koichi面前，里面是培根和煎蛋，“咖啡是你之前喜欢的口味，不放糖，少许牛奶，应该是合你的口味的。”  
Koichi闻言拿起咖啡喝了一口，入口的感觉比想象中好了太多，他的眼睛一下子亮起来，落进Tsuyoshi带笑的眼里。  
“不错吧？”Tsuyoshi的声音里带了几分得意。  
“嗯。”Koichi点点头，又喝了两口才开始吃饭。  
“你今天准备做什么？”Tsuyoshi问道，“我跟医院那边请了假了。今天一天都可以陪你。”  
“我想去一些熟悉的地方看看。”Koichi低头吃着，脸上没什么表情，他吞下口里的食物，抬起头看着Tsuyoshi，那双空荡荡的眼睛里多了几分迫切，“你能讲讲……我们之前的事情吗？继续昨天讲的，更……”Koichi垂下眼，“更详细些。”  
Koichi眼下隐隐带着青色，平静的神色难掩疲惫，Tsuyoshi放柔神色，“当然，昨天只是因为时间太晚，又在路上奔波，我怕说的太详细加重负担，等下吃完饭我们可以先去以前的学校看看，我跟你工作的地方不一样，我跟你一起去的话得提前申请。”  
“你是在……医院？”  
“之前是，现在在医院附属的研究所里上班，本来……”Tsuyoshi垂下眼睛，稍显不安的舔了舔唇。  
Koichi不是很明白这个表情的含义，心里却一阵不舒服的感觉，他不自觉的皱起眉毛，身体擅自想要伸出手去。  
“本来我是可以作为军医跟你一起去，但是当时我们的研究离不开人，我作为主负责人是说什么都不能离开的。”Tsuyoshi抬头看向Koichi，却看到Koichi紧皱着眉头看着自己，连忙扬起眉，露出轻松的样子，“不过这都是之前的事情，我手上的项目现在已经结束了，在开始下一个工作之前，我现在是标准的闲人一个。”Tsuyoshi随即意识到话题已经渐渐偏离，便很快带开了话题，“我们是高中读完之后进的军校，这两天正好是我们学校的招生开放日，我们可以去看看。当然如果你想去高中看也可以，我们从小学到高中都是读的这边的公立学校。”  
“我们一直都是一个学校的吗？”Koichi问道。  
“是啊，工作之前我们都是同校，不过不一定是同班，我们上学的时候总是被误会兄弟，因为我们同姓，又住在一起，所以从小学的时候开始，我们俩都各自向不同的人解释了一次又一次，到初中的时候我们俩都累了，干脆不解释了，说我们是兄弟就点头，这个时候反而会有人说我们怎么长的一点都不像，我们就说我们是堂兄弟。”Tsuyoshi露出怀念的神色，嘴角也带了一抹笑意，“所以我们的初中同学全部都坚定不移的相信我们是亲戚，后来我们觉得这样好像不太好，所以高中开始我们又继续解释，一直到大学结束。”  
Koichi觉得十分有趣，听着听着脸上也添了几分笑意。

吃完饭的两人准备出门，Koichi穿上他自己过去的衣服，十月的尾巴已经是秋末冬初，他穿的是一件大衣，抬头发现Tsuyoshi穿的竟也是相似的款式，只不过他的是黑色，Tsuyoshi的是浅灰。  
Tsuyoshi显然也注意到了两人选了相似的服饰，随即稍显局促的解释道，这件大衣是他们一起买的，只是当时一起买两件能更便宜些。  
Koichi原本没有多想，见Tsuyoshi这么解释感觉有些意外，毕竟在他看来男性的大衣外套也大多千篇一律，在他眼里也都没什么分别，听了解释之后他更仔细的对比了一下两人的衣服，才发现的确几乎是一样的款式。  
“要不我去换件？”Tsuyoshi出声问道，Koichi却不以为意的摇摇头，示意Tsuyoshi他已经可以出门了。  
而站在门口的时候，Tsuyoshi却盯着Koichi看了会儿，从身后的衣架上取下一条格子围巾，便抬手想要往Koichi的脖子上围。  
在围巾擦过他头发的时候，Koichi才明白Tsuyoshi的意图，正准备配合的低下头，却突然一阵令人心悸的熟悉感，仿佛这个动作经常发生一样，可这种感觉转瞬即逝，还没来的及细细体会就已经没了影子。  
他呆立在那里，身体还是前屈的姿态，头却抬着看着Tsuyoshi。  
“外面冷，你伤还没好，不能受风。”Tsuyoshi见Koichi一副呆呆的样子，又不放心的嘱咐了几句。

 

战争已经结束，原本萧条的街上已经渐渐恢复生机。  
走到了大街上，Koichi才明白刚才为什么Tsuyoshi想要换一件大衣，并肩的两人穿着一样的大衣有些惹眼，擦肩而过的人时不时地会投以目光，再加上两人都是军校出身，走起路来挺拔又利落，即使没有穿上相似的大衣，也能一眼从人群中看出来。  
不过Tsuyoshi没有任何在意的样子，Koichi甚至能从他的声音里听出几分愉悦的感觉来，“Kochi你看，我们以前上学也是走的这条路，这条路往另一边去的话就是我们的高中和初中，所以我们那个时候都是这样走去上学的，不过去军校的路稍微远些，当时又是寄宿，我们来回总是拿着行李，很少走去走回，你看，就是这个岔路口。”  
Koichi顺着Tsuyoshi的视线看过去，的确原本笔直的主干道分成了两边，可看到之后没有任何感觉，这条自己曾经走了无数次的街道在他看来都是一样的陌生，如果没有Tsuyoshi带路，他一定连东南西北都分不清。  
“嗯。”他只能做出这样含糊的反应。  
可是能看出来，他们却是与这条街有着十分深厚的渊源，有些店铺的老板甚至认识Tsuyoshi和他，见他们路过还会十分热情的问候几句，这时候他只能礼貌的点头或者回应，倒是Tsuyoshi会说上几句，而这样的情况却并没有引起注意，看来自己之前也不常跟这些店老板交流。  
不知道是不是一路上Tsuyoshi都在说话的原因，到军校的距离比Koichi想象中要近，而军校外观看起来也和普通的学校没什么分别，只是围墙比周围的建筑高一些，让Koichi忍不住多看了几眼。  
“要是有翻墙出来的学生被发现，围墙都会加高一些，”察觉到Koichi的视线，Tsuyoshi解释道，“我们毕业的时候可没有这么高，看来这几年调皮的学生不少。”  
Koichi闻言露出了一个无声的笑容。  
两人在门卫那里登记了身份，便进到了学校内部。  
进了学校之后Koichi便感受到了些许军校的气氛，操场和球场都很大，比他想象中空旷很多，因为明天就是学校的开放日，所以现在来来回回的老师和学生都在忙碌着，临时搭建了店铺和简易的帐篷似的房子。  
“每年开放日都会这么搞，”Tsuyoshi说道，“大部分的工作都是学生完成的，但是这比训练好玩多了，所以大家干起活来都是玩闹着的，因为是活动，所以稍微打闹一下老师也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了，不过要是真是在开放日前搞出来什么事情，那惩罚也是最重的。”  
“什么惩罚？”  
Tsuyoshi看了Koichi一眼，才说，“关禁闭。”

6  
“啊，这样吗？”Koichi愣了一下，复而露出了然的神色，“怪不得。”  
Tsuyoshi没能移开他的目光，此时的Koichi就像一个前来参观的旅客，观察打量着学校的建筑，没有流露出一丝一毫的熟悉和怀念，对这个词也没有产生什么特别的反应。  
Tsuyoshi收回视线，乱七八糟的回忆纷至沓来，学校在这些年没有什么变化，视线所及，到处都是过去的影子。  
Koichi被关禁闭的时候，距离他们毕业还有一年，那是六年制的军校，已经是接近毕业的年级。Koichi在当时是模范学生，所以对Koichi的惩罚并没有通报全校，而是低调处理，三天的时间很快就过去。  
Tsuyoshi其实并不知道Koichi被关禁闭的具体原因，甚至所有同学都不知道这件事情的存在，只当Koichi当时只是生病请了假，这是他们两人少有的没有任何提及的话题。因为Koichi从来没有提起这件的打算，Tsuyoshi也就没有询问，一种隐秘的信任由此滋生出来，变成了他们之间心照不宣的秘密。  
可是现在的Koichi，站在他的面前，听到了禁闭这个词，没有任何的异样，在这一瞬间Tsuyoshi几乎觉得面前的是一个陌生人。  
但Koichi不是的。  
他们之间的关系不能被任何能用语言描述的关系概括，却应该比任何一种关系都要紧密。Tsuyoshi之前整理好的思绪一下子乱了套，他后知后觉的意识到原来自己内心其实一直都没能接受Koichi失忆了的这个事实，那庞大的，已经失去的记忆在他们之间掘出看一道深深的沟壑。是的，即使Koichi已经失忆，但确实还有什么能把他们联系在一起，但是这种联系已经和之前的一切都不一样了，Tsuyoshi甚至觉得他们的关系变成了自己的一厢情愿，就像扔进了无底洞的石子一样，消失在了黑暗里，音讯全无。  
他们是什么关系？青梅竹马？室友？多年的同学？有什么东西一下子乱了套，但Tsuyoshi无法描述这种仿佛失去平衡的感觉，就好像是失去平衡的那一瞬间才发现自己在独木桥上，而仓促张望之下才发现自己会摔向未知的深渊。  
没由来的一阵眩晕，他晃了一下才稳住身形。  
“Tsuyoshi？”  
“Tsuyoshi？”  
Tsuyoshi猛然从失态中回过神，他发现Koichi正微皱着眉看自己，露出担忧的神色。Tsuyoshi自己都没意识到自己此时的表情是多么狼狈，他伸手揉了把脸，摇头摇头说，“我没事。”  
虽然Koichi没有说话，但Tsuyoshi已经在他脸上看到了明显不相信的神色。  
“只是想起了学生时代的一些事情，”Tsuyoshi慢慢地解释道，随后一楞，怕Koichi追问是什么往事，便连忙带开话题，“你有看到熟悉的什么东西吗？头会不舒服吗？”  
Koichi闻言果然把注意力又放回了周围的场景，轻轻摇了摇头，“想不起来……”  
仿佛细小的石子掉进了深渊，没有任何回响。  
这是一个意料之中又意料之外的答案。Tsuyoshi轻轻吸了口气，又缓缓呼出，他弄出了一副轻松的神态，宽慰着Koichi，“要不去那边的走廊看看？”  
走廊上挂着的是历任校长的油画肖像，两人欣赏艺术品似的边走边看，很快就到了尽头，Tsuyoshi放慢了脚步，指着倒数第二张肖像画，“他就是我们当时读书时候的校长，从来不摆架子，让我们直接喊他Johnny，但是他自己却从来记不住我们的名字，不论学生还是老师，他都统统喊You”Tsuyoshi停下脚步，故意微微后仰，做出一副挺着肚子的模样，“You们，到我办公室来一下！”俨然一副老校长的样子。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”Koichi被Tsuyoshi的模仿逗的大笑起来，笑的前仰后合。  
熟悉的身影和Tsuyoshi记忆中的Koichi重合在一起，他激动地颤栗起来，一把抓住Koichi的肩膀，“你想起来了？”，有些冲动的声音比他想象中还要大，回荡在空旷的长廊里。  
笑声很快就收敛了，Koichi满脸的笑意变成了茫然，那双数秒钟之前还熠熠生辉的眼睛又沾染上困惑茫然的色彩，“我……”他歪着头，眉毛皱起，慢慢地组织语言，“不是，没有想起来，只是觉得，特别好笑，很有意思，”说完看向Tsuyoshi，窘迫的像是个答不上问题的孩子，又略显小心的补上一句，“校长他，一定是个很有意思的人吧？”  
Tsuyoshi为自己刚才的莽撞感到一些懊恼，可说出的话已经收不回来了，说不上是失落还是欣慰的感情潮水般涨满了他的心，“是啊，”即使没有记忆，这个人依然是他记忆里的那个人，“他是一个非常有意思的人，不过他已经退休好几年了，有机会的话你会见到他的。”  
Koichi盯着Tsuyoshi的脸，生怕错过一点不对的情绪，此时的他还没有意识到自己对Tsuyoshi的在意已经渐渐超过了他对找回记忆的执着，他缓慢的收回目光，余光却看到Tsuyoshi还搭在自己身上的手，动作下意识的停了一下。  
Tsuyoshi自然地收回手，转过身向前走去，“没印象、觉得陌生也没关系，”柔声安慰道，“你看你来过之后不就认识了，慢慢来，这些都会渐渐重新熟悉起来的。”  
Koichi听完，又环视了一圈周遭的景物，可没印象就是没印象，那些沉睡在他身体里的记忆像一只没有实体的怪物，明明存在却无法捉摸，就算用石头扔向它也激不起任何回应，连眼睛都没有睁开，却一点点的腐蚀掉他。

两人在学校走两圈，便准备回去了。  
Koichi只觉得自己像一个旅客，参观完学校，听完讲解，就可以打道回府。  
这里的一切在他看来更像是别人的事情，他无法感知自己与这个地方有任何熟悉的关联。曾经存在的联系已经消失不见，现在的一切，从景物到日常琐事，和自己一点关系都没有。  
失忆的不踏实感在不知不觉中开始进攻他的感知。没有过去作为支撑，现在和未来渐渐失真，他甚至觉得自己开始混淆梦境和现实，脚下明明是平稳的道路，却仿佛下一秒就会失去平衡。  
这么想着，脚下一个不稳，他趔趄了一下，随机一双有力的手立刻就托住了自己。  
“喂！”Tsuyoshi伸手扶住Koichi，“有台阶啊，小心！”  
Koichi被这一下从思绪中惊醒，他低头看到脚下的台阶，转头看向Tsuyoshi。  
Tsuyoshi脸上的担忧在Koichi眼里无比真实。  
现在的一切一定是现实，Koichi这么认定道，此时的Tsuyoshi比一切都要真实——以Tsuyoshi为中心，脚下的道路，眼前的世界，身边路人的低语，街边小贩的吆喝，乃至于路边标牌上的小鸟和风吹过树叶的沙沙声，无不泛着生活的气息。  
内心震撼的Koichi没敢表现出异常，他向Tsuyoshi道了声谢，两人继续向前走去。

他从当初的昏迷中醒来，以为他跟世界的关联已经跟记忆一起消失的时候，是Tsuyoshi找到了他，告诉他他曾经怎样和世界联系在一起，他跟所有的人一样都是生活的一份子。  
如果之前的联系没有了，再重新建立新的联系就好了。  
不认识的老朋友，再重新认识就好了。  
他稍微比Tsuyoshi落后一点，看似并肩的两人，其实是Koichi一直跟着Tsuyoshi，而Tsuyoshi一直带着Koichi。  
但只要Koichi稍微向前一点，他们就是比肩而行的。  
比肩而行的那一天一定会在未来的某天降临的。  
Koichi看着身边的Tsuyoshi，突然有了这种盲目认定的勇气。

7  
几天后Tsuyoshi陪着Koichi去医院复查，繁复的检查事项渐渐消磨掉了白天的时光，身体上的伤都在渐渐恢复，主治医生也说伤口愈合的比他预计的还要好，Koichi听完却有些愧疚，原本他一个人也行，可Tsuyoshi执意陪同，甚至向工作的地方用掉了去年和前年的年假，在这段时间里专心陪Koichi。其实这些Tsuyoshi都没有说，是上次Nagase来看Koichi的时候无意间透露的。Koichi当时听完隐隐有些内疚，可Tsuyoshi把这一切做的无比自然，好像他本该就是这么做的，让Koichi连出手阻拦的机会都没有。  
Koichi转头看向身边的Tsuyoshi，Tsuyoshi此时正无比认真的听医生说Koichi的复查结果，又问了几个日常护理和饮食禁忌的问题，即使听医生说目前记忆暂时恢复无望也没有太多失落，那双大而圆的眼睛里面满是坚定和关切。  
这个人真的关心自己。  
Koichi不止一次在心里这么认定。他可以在这个人身上感觉到不同于其他人的东西，他没有办法解释，但是每当他看向Tsuyoshi的眼睛的时候，他就能这么感觉到。  
这个人是可以信任的。  
这个人是关心自己的。  
在这个没有过去，没有联系，连现实都渐渐失真的认知里，只有Tsuyoshi是确实存在的，他见证并记住了自己缺失的那一份东西。  
一开始知道Tsuyoshi跟自己相处了二十多年之后，他恨不得Tsuyoshi能把过去所有的事情都巨细无遗地全部说出来，可听完他说的一些事情之后，这个念头又渐渐的改变了，记忆的缺失让他感觉不像是在听自己的故事，而是再听Tsuyoshi和另一个人的故事，Tsuyoshi和那个人一起走过了二十多年相依为命的日子，可那个人却消失在了战场上，再也没能回来。  
Koichi垂下眼，说不出的难过占据了他的思绪，和不能回复记忆的焦虑杂糅在一起，变成了一种折磨着心脏的痛苦。

太多的情绪占满了这一天，晚上Koichi困倦的躺在床上，什么都没来得及想就陷入了梦乡。  
可梦里也不得安宁。  
他在的地方是熟悉的场景，依然是混乱的战场和营地交叠在一起，但是他隐约能知道这一切是可以被结束的，可是却不知道什么时候才能结束，他在战斗又在寻找，总觉得累却又停不下来。  
在他想要停下来却又停不下来的时候，他隐约能在人群中看到一双眼睛，梦里所有的场景都是陌生的，只有那双眼睛给他无名的熟悉感，这份熟悉感驱使着他拖起疲倦的身体继续奔走，却又消失在了人群里。  
你有看到那双眼睛吗？  
梦里的Koichi抓住了身边的谁，正准备开口询问。  
却发现梦里的自己不被允许说话。  
为什么？  
Koichi张了张嘴，却发不出声音。  
不能说话。意识里有这样的规定，在这场荒诞的梦境里格外真实。  
梦里存在着这种，牢固的，不可忤逆的规则——就是他不能说话，不可以发出声音，不可以告诉他。  
Koichi很困惑，他不知道梦里为什么不能说话，为什么不可以说，更不知道不能说出口的是什么。  
这种困惑夹杂在大片的空白和偶尔的熟悉感里，变成了一种难以接受的复杂情感。  
Koichi就在压抑而酸涩的场景中睁开眼睛，涣散的视线游离在纯白的天花板上，过了好一会儿才回过神来。

8  
头很重，意识却愈发清醒，窗帘的缝隙里几乎看不到光，离早晨还远有一段时间，Koichi闭上眼睛，却久久没能再次入睡，便索性从床上起来，打开了房间里的灯。  
坐在床上，头还是很不太舒服，怕是因为没有睡好的缘故，异样的感觉像是和周围的一切隔了层看不见的膜，让人透不过气。  
他起身打开窗户，在房间里走了一圈，又坐回床上，发起了呆。  
视线在房间里游离，这里是他自己的房间，不知不觉他已经接受这个事实，其实在他刚到这个房间的前两天，就已经把这个房间的里里外外看了个遍，即使Tsuyoshi跟他说过好几次这是他自己的房间，尽管随意就好，可他在翻看的时候却总有一种自己在动别人东西的罪恶感，在一开始的几天挥之不去，就好像一个潜入了别人家里还随意翻找的小偷一样，视线里的一切都没有一丝一毫的熟悉感。  
好在住了几天之后，陌生感渐渐消失，这种消失和记忆的恢复没有任何关系，倒是更像自己到友人家借住，渐渐熟悉了别人为自己准备的房子一样。  
房间的陈设整齐而沉闷，书桌里里全是些工作相关的东西和资料，而书架上的书也没有任何可疑的地方，更没有什么暗藏的玄机，连工作或者个人用的记事本都没有。可之前问过Tsuyoshi，自己原本是应该有一本随身携带的记事本和公文包，可当时出发的时候带在了身上，大抵是遗失找不回来了。  
他出发时带出去的东西，什么都没有了，据说他被人发现的时候，就是躺倒在地上，连军用的个人信息的吊牌也已经断掉，只剩下手里紧紧抓着的半截链子。  
能活着回来，已经是万幸。  
实在找不到有用信息的Koichi往床里挪了挪，靠在了墙上，视线正好落在对面的书架上，虽然觉得没什么用，但是他依然慢慢的一本本看过书架上的书名，这些书已经全部被他翻过了一边，只有一本书的里面放有一张他和Tsuyoshi的合照，而那本书也没有什么特别的，只是一本军用通信技术词典，看的出来被翻看了许多遍，却因为Koichi没有相关的记忆，也看不出什么特别之处。  
这么想着，Koichi就看到了那本词典所在的位置，一本本的往右看过去，书柜连书都放得很整齐，所有书都按类别放在一起，词典的位置算是明显，是最容易看的到的中间层的第一本。往右是……  
“不能……说……？”脑海里突然有了这样的句子。  
“？！”Koichi猛地一激灵，这种诡异的感觉触电一样让他一跃而起，他看向了那一排书，从左往右的书名，虽然他不太明白具体的规律，但是这一排的前几本书的书名规律分明可以遵循某种规律来重新组合，或者说暗示了一句话……  
Koichi冲到书架前，他把这一排书反反复复看了好几边，又把整个书架上的书名全部看了一遍，试了好几次读法，却都没有像字典所在的那一排那样读取到什么。  
他对于自己之前的工作内容一无所知，只能知道是军方技术部门里面通讯相关的技术，更多细节却因为内部信息而无从得知，Tsuyoshi所从事的是医药相关的职业，那这种暗号，应该就是自己在之前的工作里经常接触的某种密码组合。  
这种令人惊讶的熟悉感让Koichi的皮肤泛起鸟肌，他第一次有了真正意义上的，由现实中的契机所刺激得到的熟悉感，他眼睛睁的老大，却不能再想起更多有用的信息。  
这也是他第一次窥探到自己过去的一点蛛丝马迹，一个不能说出口的秘密。  
是什么？  
不能说什么？Koichi再次拿起那本词典，一翻开就是那张两人的黑白合照，看起来应该是十二三岁的样子，Tsuyoshi歪歪的带着一顶深色的鸭舌帽，而自己穿着运动衫，也带着深色的鸭舌帽，伸出一只手挡在了Tsuyoshi身前，两人都笑的十分开心，连黑白的老旧照片都无法阻拦那种溢满的、独属于少年的活力。  
他伸手轻轻摩挲着照片里的少年，然后仔仔细细的看完了这两页有的内容，可实在是一无所获，直到最后——  
不知是巧合还是刻意，这一页的页码，读起来是Tsuyoshi的谐音。

手上所有的信息，都指向了一个同事实——  
失去记忆前的他，对Tsuyoshi有所隐瞒。  
从接受自己失忆后始终冷静的Koichi，在这一刻乱了阵脚。


End file.
